Sword Arc
by PPGZxRRBZ
Summary: Short story: Reader x Rin Okumura "I stepped back and heard Yukio call out my name. "[Name!] MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I wasn't listening and soon my abdomen was stained with red. I fell to the ground and Yukio managed to kill the demon with his last remaining bullets." Battling a demon with the Okumura's has its perks. But what happens when your favorite twin disappears?


**This is the shortest thing I have ever written with anime. I was just watching Blue Exorcist and this little idea came into my head! Hope you enjoy it! Please rate and review it! I really do like reading those! If anyone one of you have read my profile, I know it says that I was supposed to post a Nagisa Hazuki x Reader but this sort of cheered me up when everything else has been just blah. I do hope you enjoy it and that Nagisa Hazuki x Reader shall be out soon. Okumura twins! Disclaimer!**

**Rin: PPGZxRRBZ doesn't own the plot line of Blue Exorcist!**

**Yukio: She does however, own THIS STORY!**

**Rin: She really does hope that you enjoy it! Even if it really short! And I do some stuff I ain't proud of!**

**S.M.R: *(Maka) Ray Chop!* Hey! Stop giving it away, you rascal!**

**Rin: Ow! That hurt! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry to the reader too! Whatever. You want to go, Ray?**

**S.M.R: *pulls out Demon Weapon* Bring it. **

**Yukio: *shoots gun towards the air* Will you two stop it already?! Rin, put away the kurikara! Ray, put away the scythe! Now be nice!**

**Rin and Ray: Yukio isn't that scary huh? *giggles***

**Yukio: *pulls Ray's ear and Rin's tail and drags them off* I heard that you two...**

**Ray and Rin: Ow ow ow ow ow! We're sorry! Stop dragging us!**

**Okay I had fun with RPing right now. Onwards to the story!**

"[Name]! Watch out!" Yukio yelled out.

I couldn't see what he meant and I took a step back with my familiar.

She was a polar bear and she was VERY fierce. "Glaciem! Watch out! Block Rin!"

She nodded and managed to protect Rin from the demon's flames. However, in the process, Glaciem was hurt.

"Glaciem!" Yukio, Rin and I yelled. We all rushed to her side and forgot all about the demon. It came to attack us and Rin managed to pull his sword up in order to block its attack.

However, in the process of lifting up his sword, he managed to cut the bottom part of my chin. When he saw what he had done, he grew upset and he couldn't control himself anymore. Yukio began yelling at him to regain his composure.

"I hurt her Yukio! What the hell do you want me to do!? Not panic about my friend?"

Hearing the word 'friend' slightly stung. I always hoped in my heart that Rin had other feelings for me. I winced at the emotional pain and Rin grabbed the sides of my face. He quickly kissed both of my cheeks and went back to fighting.

Yukio was out of bullets and trying to get a pack from his coat when the demon knocked them to the side.

"Hurry up and go get the bullets Yuki!" I yelled. I was blocking off the demon with my own Katana. Not only was I a Knight but I was also a Tamer. I rarely carried the Katana with me but this time I felt as if I had to.

The demon's power was incredible and it almost broke through the Katana. Rin was soon by my side and with his superhuman strength and helped me lure the demon away from Yukio.

Yukio saw his short chance of getting his bullets and took it. The demon struck down again and managed to hit me in the shoulder.

"CRAP!" I yelled out and Glaciem and Rin looked at me. One of the bones in my arm seemed to be fractured but I ignored the pain and kept fighting. It wasn't going to take the two people that had taken me in after everything in their nature said not to.

I stepped back and heard Yukio call out my name. "[Name!] MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

I wasn't listening and my abdomen was stained with red. I fell to the ground and Yukio managed to kill the demon with his last remaining bullets.

Everything went dark and I couldn't see anything.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a place that was coated with white. Yukio had been holding my hand and he almost yelled when he saw me awake. "[Name]! You're awake! Thank goodness you are!"

I tried sitting up and I cringed in pain. I decided to speak but my voice was hoarse. I reached out to my stomach softly and then flinched.

"What…" I choked out. "What happened?"

Yukio looked down at the floor and spoke softly and sadly.

"When we were fighting the demon, you accidently stepped back. When you did that, you managed to step into Rin's sword arc. He was swinging and Rin was trying to cut the demon across the abdomen. Instead you got cut. Unfortunately, because of this, Rin's gone missing," he finished. I hugged Yukio even if every nerve in my body yelled out to stop moving so much.

"When did he disappear?" I asked sadly. I cried silently because I knew that Rin would never be able to face me since he did this to me.

"He left when you were hospitalized. No one has seen him ever since. Not even Kuro," Yukio stated.

I didn't know what to do so I hugged Yukio again. We started talking of things that had occurred recently in the Academy and after visiting hours were over, I was very lonely. I picked up my phone and called Rin's number.

It rung but he never picked up. I called a second time and he still didn't pick up. I called a third time and I heard someone pick up the phone but they didn't utter a 'hello' or anything. I began my message anyways.

"Hello. This is [Name, Last Name] speaking. I don't care if this is the wrong number but I'm calling it anyways. If this is the wrong number, let it be known that this used to be the number of a very close friend of mine, one who I cared for deeply. However, Rin if this is you, I'm going to tell you everything that I have done wrong. It was my mistake for getting into the arc of your sword and not retiring from the battle after my bone was fractured. I kept fighting for two reasons. Those two reasons are brothers, Yukio and Rin Okumura. You two are my biggest inspirations. I am so glad that I managed to meet people like you. Rin, you have been an amazing teacher when it comes to being a Knight and our familiars get along greatly. I really miss you. I know that everyone else does to. I don't understand why you would just leave like this. It was my mistake; not yours. Please come back. Yukio comes and visits me but it's lonely without seeing your intense and passionate blue eyes. I really miss you Rin. I know you are out there somewhere listening to this somehow. I can just feel it. But I just want you to come back," It was hard to truly express how I felt and now came the difficult part.

"Rin come back. Please. Not just for me but also for everyone else. I just… Rin come back. This is hard enough to say without starting to cry. Come home Rin. YOU NEED TO COME HOME SO THAT I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN AND HIT YOU FOR LEAVING ME AND FOR THINKING THAT YOU ALMOST ENDED MY LIFE! I… I.. I love you. It's three little words, eight letters long, but it has a lot of sentiment and emotion behind it," I couldn't bear to finish the rest of my message and I shut my phone. I fell asleep and I dreamed of the day where Rin would return to all of our lives.

**(Rin POV)**

The first and second times that she called, I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to the person who I loved. I had just hurt her dangerously and I could have possibly killed her. However, the third time I took the call and listened to everything that she had to say.

"I… I.. I love you. It's three little words, eight letters long, but it has a lot of sentiment and emotion behind it," I repeated. This is what [Name] felt, this is what she had said to me. It takes a lot of courage to say something like that but to hear this from her, it was surprising.

I sniffled and kept the tears in. I couldn't believe that after all this time, she really did love me back. I always thought that it was one-sided and she would never love me back. I guess I was wrong. She did love me.

I snuck into the hospital after hours and climbed into her room. She was hooked up to all of these different wires and machines and I felt bad. I was the one who had caused all of this. I saw her face illuminated by the moonlight which gave her a skin a soft tone.

Her hair was a paler color due to the lighting conditions. I walked around her room and saw her phone. I looked at it and before I knew what I was doing, I was looking at her messages.

To: Yukio

"Any word on Rin? I'm really worried about him."

"_We haven't heard anything. I'm starting to get worried myself. He is a demon. What if he got caught by an exorcist?"_

"No! He couldn't have! He's too smart for that! I'm pretty sure he's around. But…"

"_[Name]. He's going to be fine. Don't worry we'll find him. Then you can tell him how you feel."_

I closed her phone and realized that even Yukio knew she loved me. They sent this text message about four days after she was hospitalized. It has now been about a week and a half. They didn't even need to text since he always came to see her. I looked over at her and stared at her. I grabbed the sides of her face and stroked them with my thumbs. I kissed her cheeks and then I brushed my lips over hers. Her lips were soft and plump. They fit perfectly against my own and I brushed her face with my tail. I kissed the corners of her mouth and then the tip of her nose. I saw a pen and a paper. I decided to leave her a quick note.

**(Your POV)**

I woke up the next morning groggily. Yukio was already there and he smiled at me. He opened his mouth and took a napkin from his pocket. My lower lip was bleeding. I thought that it was really strange but I pressed the napkin to my lips. I looked at my desk and saw that Yukio had brought me some lily flowers. I thanked him and I saw a paper on the desk. I picked it up and recognized the writing immediately. I began to tear up and I tried to stop myself from crying. Yukio held my hand and asked what was wrong. When I handed him the paper, he gripped it tightly and brushed his right eye with his left thumb.

"Got your message. Take care okay? I'll be home soon. Tell Yukio not to worry about me. Will you apologize to Glaciem for me? I think she might hate me a little. Also, [Name], I… I love you too. Always remember that. Sincerely/Love, Rin."

"Of course… It was Rin who caused my lower lip to bleed," I whispered. Yukio stood up and looked over at me. He sighed and then looked at me differently.

"Wait a minute…[Name]..." he said before turning my head to the right. Yukio gently took three of his fingers to move my head to the right and looked at my neck. He touched my neck and face palmed himself. "Rin… damn it…" He said. He sighed and I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There are two bites on your neck that resemble sharp teeth. The bites seem to have come from the canine teeth. Deducing the fact that your lower lip is bleeding, you have two bites on your neck, and the fact that Rin left a note, I'm going to say that Rin kissed you. He managed to cut your bottom lip with his teeth, and he must have bit your neck to show that he really does care for you."

"Damn it Rin!" I yelled while blushing. I touched the bite marks with one hand and my lips with another hand.

"What? Who's calling me?" a goofy voice said. It was Rin. He had gauze wrapped around his left arm and he had a bandage on his left cheek. He smiled at me warmly and he tapped his neck. I couldn't help laughing. "Screw you Rin," I said smiling. Yukio stared at his brother and Rin dropped his sword. "You're not going to give your older bro a hug?" he said extending his arms.

"You idiot!" Rin was hit on the top of a head with one of the books lying around. "We were all worried about you!" Yukio teared up a little bit as he hugged his brother.

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't face [Name] but after I got her message, I realized I had to come back. There was one thing that she said that stuck with me. That's the reason I'm back." Rin looked at me and his tail began waving back in forth in amusement. Yukio let go of him and Rin slowly walked towards me.

"Hey there. I see you got my note from last night…" he said suddenly awkward.

"I saw that it said you loved me…" I whispered. He tilted my chin up to his and closed the distance between us. Soon we were kissing again. When we broke off, he hugged me and held me close. Even when we broke off the hug, he still held me by the waist.

Yukio came in towards us and we all hugged each other. Rin pecked my cheek and I suddenly called out Glaciem. She appeared and she wiggled her nose. I patted the top of her head and she growled at Rin. "Glaciem," I teased. "He hurt me! But he came back! And I love him. And he loves me. We're such weirdos aren't we?"

Glaciem howled in joy and placed her paws on Rin's chest. She stood up and licked his face. He dug his fingers into her fur and laughed as she licked him. "Hey, I'm sorry for hurting you Glace. Demon to demon, who do you think can take better care of [Name] better?"

Glaciem gave him a look that said, "Who do you think you are? Of course the answer is me!" and I laughed. She turned to me and sent out a telepathic note: "Is he being serious?" I laughed and I hugged Glaciem.

"Silly girl. Of course you take care of me in a better way. I love you. Go back okay? You're still recovering and I need you healthy. Take care okay?" I told her as I looked at her in the eye. She nodded and left.

"I'm sorry for hurting you [Name]," Rin announced. I shook my head and apologized as well. "No Rin it was my fault that I got hurt. I should have seen where I was stepping," Rin looked at me and hugged me close again.

He put his forehead next to mine and put his hands on my shoulders. "I love you. I always have, I always will."

I kissed his nose and he looked at me with his dark eyes. "I'll be careful next time. At least now you have a mark that says your mine," he smiled playfully.

"You're such an idiot," I smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Rin?" I whispered into his ear.

His eyes bored into mine. "Yeah?"

"I love you too. I always have and I always will." Rin smiled and so did I. He brushed some of my hair back and then we were kissing again.


End file.
